


What If He Doesn't Come Back?

by orphan_account



Series: Riverdale Stories and Ships [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie needs a hug, Bi Archie, Cheryl Blossom is actually a good person, Cheryl helps Jughead, F/M, Feels, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead gets hurt, Jughead needs a frickin hug, M/M, We all need a hug, ace jughead, cute little gay boys, depressed Jughead, probably leaving something out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How long will you be gone?""Not long. Just a couple of days.""I'll miss you.""I'll miss you, too."





	1. Football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyAudacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/gifts).



> This is dedicated to ShyAudicity, who has inspired me soooo much with their writing and is writing something for me, so this is a thank you for that.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long. Just a couple of days."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Archie laid in the bed he and Jughead shared, his arms wrapped around Jughead's waist, his face in Jug's hair. Jughead had talked about leaving Riverdale for a couple of days to visit his mother and sister in Chicago, Illinois, but Archie thought he would wait a little longer, after football, so they could go together.  Archie was glad that Jughead was going to see his sister after years of separation, but he had wanted to go with Jughead, just too make sure he was okay and to make sure that Jughead wasn't going to leave him in Riverdale and live in Illinois.

 _He's not going to leave you, idiot,_ Archie thought.

_He might, though..._

"Something's bothering you." Jug comments on Archie's silence.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" he asks, scared of what his boyfriend might say.

Jughead turns around and onto his side to face Archie.

"Arch, I would never leave you, you know that right?" Jughead moves the fallen hair that fell in Archie's eyes, "It's only for a week or two at the most. I'll be back before you know it."

They pressed their foreheads together, holding each other's hand.

"I have to go now." Jughead kissed Archie's forehead as he pulled himself away from his boyfriend.

Jughead had packed his bags the night before, so he only had to pull on some jeans and his beanie and put his shoes on.

"Can I come with you?" Archie asked.

"You have football. And I don't think your dad will let you skip it. You can come with me next time."

Jughead kissed Archie on his nose.

"Plus, mom probably don't know about...us." Jughead smiled.

"Okay, fine. But if you don't let me go next time, we're breaking up." Archie blushed.

"Deal." Jughead laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Archikins."

 

* * *

  

 

"Hey, kiddo. Jug already gone?" Fred asked his son.

"Yeah, he did." Archie answered, mumbling sadly.

Archie stood in the kitchen with his back to the sink, eating cereal, as his dad came in the room.

"Hey, he's coming back next week; it's not the end of the world." Fred comforted Archie.

"Yeah, but what if he decides to live with his mom. Then he won't come back, and I'll be all alone and I won't have him."

"He's not going to abandon you. He's only seeing his family for a little while."

"I know..." Archie mumbled.

"And don't forget; you have football this evening."

"Of course..."

 

 

* * *

 

_"Wise men say 'only fools rush in', oh, but I can't help, falling in love with you."_

Jughead had been on the bus to Chicago for what felt like a millenium. He had to keep reading, listening to music, or write his novel to keep the boredom that surrounded him at bay. He only had a few more hours to go until he could meet the sister and mother that had left him years prior.

"Excuse me, but, could I sit next to you?"

Jughead looked up away from his laptop to meet the face of the silence-braker.

She was fifteen/sixteen, thin, very pale skin, almost the same color, or lack of color, as ice. Her hair was cut choppedly, in a short, boyish hairstyle, dyed sharp blue and black. Her eyes were lined with dark eyeshadow and liner.

Her eyes.

They were bigger than dinner plates. 

Deeper than the ocean.

Darker than the night sky.

Sharper than a knife.

But yet, softer than anything you can think of.

Sadder than anytime Jug had thought of his sister.

"I don't mind." Jughead replied to her.

She sat down.

She only had a dark green army rucksack, possibly her father's or grandfather's.

She wore a dark band tour shirt, black skinny jeans, a dark gray hoodie, and black converses. She was like a storm cloud with blue hair.

The girl sat with her back turned to Jughead, almost afraid of him. She had headphones in and her back rose and fell in sharp, choppy patterns, like she was crying. Jughead didn't know how to comfort her, mainly because they just met and he knew nothing about her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Jug asked her. Her head whipped around to meet his eyes.

"I-I-I'm okay..." the girl replied.

 Jughead pulled the girl into a side-hug, his chin atop her head, as she sobbed into his chest.


	2. Boone

 “Hey, Archie!”

“Hi, Ronnie.”

Veronica slid into the booth Archie sat in, across from Archie.

“Are you okay, Arch? Where’s Jug?”

Archie and Veronica had bumped into each other at Pop’s, which wasn’t much of a coincident since Pop’s was really the only calm place to hang-out at. 

“He’s in Chicago. To meet up with his sister and mom.”

Archie was tired and didn’t feel like talking about Jughead; he missed him too much to even  _ think  _ about him.

“Oh, I always forget he has a sister!” Veronica exclaimed, looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, they haven’t seen each other in years.” Archie mumbled half asleep.

Archie hadn’t slept well in two days, without Jughead.

“Well, do you know when he’ll be back?” Veronica asked, scrolling through her phone.

“Either next week, or the next. I don’t know.” Archie tiredly rubbed his face.

“Look, Archie, Jug is coming back in a couple of days.” she put her phone down on the table to look at Archie in his eyes. “It’s not like he moved or something! Just, get some rest, you look like shit.” Veronica laughed.

“Thanks, Ronnie.” Archie laughed sarcastically.

Veronica left him in the empty booth and sat at the bar with Betty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I-I-I just don’t know! I’m just... _ done... _ with everything!” the girl sobbed in her, Jughead’s harm around her shoulders in a kind of side-hug.

“It’s okay. Just calm down.” Jughead whispered to her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Jughead had only known her for a few minutes, at the most, but she felt like a sister to him. Her name was Aiden, she was bullied, had attempted suicide a number of times that strongly concerned Jughead, but apparently not her drunky parents.

Aiden was often called a bitch and and a whore by her parents. They beat her and abused her. She was scared to call the police, so she decided to just runaway.

She was only sixteen.

“Where are you going to go? Chicago’s a big place. Do you have family or friends here?” Jughead didn’t want to press on the matter, but he knew that she couldn’t just stay on the bus forever.

“I don’t know. I’ll just ask to stay with someone tonight and then I’ll find somewhere else.” Aiden sighed, trying to compose herself.

“Listen, you can stay with me tonight, but I can’t guarantee how long you can stay with me. Where are you from?”

“Boone.” she answered.

“I’m from Riverdale. That’s a couple hours from Boone, so, if you want, you might be able to stay with me and my boyfriend. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Aiden curled herself up in a ball next to Jughead. He rubbed her shoulder as he began typing on his computer again.

 

_ “Woah, we’re halfway there, woah, livin’ on a prayer. Take my hand, we’ll make it, I swear. Woah, livin’ on a prayer.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but it was either I write a really long and crappy chapter, or I write a really short and good chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I probably won't post anything else for a bit because next week I will be in Disney for a dance performance and won't be able to update.
> 
> Thanks for all the support! :)


	3. Okay

Okay this is more of a "life update" but whatever.

I've been feeling really down so I probably won't update any works for a bit. I'm sorry; I know I've started works, and never completed them. 

I promise that I am  ** _NOT_** abandoning this. I'm only taking a hiatus for a little while. I really like writing and creating stories, but right now I just have no inspiration and I just don't feel well. This might be a result of my anxiety kicking up or of some other little thing I worry about.

Thanks a million for reading my works and for such positive feedback!

Everything you guys say makes me so happy and hopeful!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.....I;m going to try to update every-so-often, maybe once a week or once every two weeks.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
